colorlyricsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Good Girl - Black Queen
Descripción *'Titulo:' Good Girl 160px|right *'Artista:' Black Queen *'Single:' Good Girl. *'Pista:' #1 *'Género:' Pop *'Idioma:' Coreano. *'Lanzamiento:' 10 de Octubre, 2012 Video full|center|400 px Sunha, Rani, Jihyun, Jandi, Jiyoung Romanización I make it crazy night ha ha ha Jh/Rani I make it crazy night ha ha ha ha ha naega deutgo noraehaneungeon real music U don't no crazy u don't no crazy niga nal ttarahaneungeon so so cool me nan hangsang good girl nan hangsang good girl Stop the music naega wonan bollyumeul nobyeobwa right now geogi You make it night ijebuteo mandeureojulge nal ttarawa i feel e chwihae neon jogeumssik dagawa dagachi norabwa get up get up make me now Let's go ppeonppeon club in your mind Saturday night (oh oh oh oh) oneulbamman ttarawa party night tteugeo-un night (oh oh oh eh oh oh oh) jigeumbuteo junbidwaesseo neowana-ui club mamkkeot nuryeobwa neukkige haejulge I make it better crazy night naega seutailling-haneungeon maebeon issue U don't no crazy u don't no crazy nae yaegil anjoke tteodeureo-doen-daedo nan hangsang good girl nan hangsang good girl Stop the music naega wonan bollyumeul nobyeobwa right now geogi You make it night ijebuteo mandeureojulge nal ttarawa i feel e chwihae neon jogeumssik dagawa dagachi norabwa get up get up make me now Let's go ppeonppeon club in your mind Saturday night (oh oh oh oh) oneulbamman ttarawa party night tteugeo-un night (oh oh oh eh oh oh oh) jigeumbuteo junbidwaesseo neowana-ui club mamkkeot nuryeobwa neukkige haejulge I make it better crazy night Jh/JYoh jeulgyeobwa michidorok simjangi ttwigo itjana nal mallilsuga eopjana oh nareul jombwa club tonight gibi ppajyeodeureowa make it better crazy night you know me? baby nuguboda maehokjeogin naege deureowaseon eojjeoljureul molla nae sonjise hanahana nolla uh oh wonandamyeon mwodeunboyeo julge naega saneun bangsigiya modeunge nal ttara-ol sarameun eopgeodeung ibam ju-ingongeun mujogeon me ppeonppeon club in your mind Saturday night (oh oh oh oh) oneulbamman ttarawa party night tteugeo-un night (oh oh oh eh oh oh oh) jigeumbuteo junbidwaesseo neowana-ui club mamkkeot nuryeobwa neukkige haejulge I make it better crazy night Español Yo hago de esta una noche loca ha ha ha Jh/Rani Yo hago de esta una noche loca ha ha ha ha Escucho verdaderas canciones, música real No hagas ninguna locura, No hagas ninguna locura ¿Vas a continuar siguiendome? yo tan tan cool Siempre soy buena chica, Siempre soy buena chica Para la música, que quiero mirar como va aumentando el volumen ahí, ahora De ahora en adelante, tu haces la noche, sígueme ¿Te sientes un poco borracho? Mira y juguemos, levántate, levátate, hazmelo ahora. ¡Vamos! intenta un club en tu mente,sábado por la noche (oh oh oh oh) Sólo sigue esta noche de fiesta, noche caliente (oh oh oh eh oh oh oh) ¿Ahora estás listo? Tú y mi club Por favor, mira lo que yo siento Yo hago de esta la mejor noche loca Cada vez hablo de un tema de estilo No hagas ninguna locura, No hagas ninguna locura Si hablas mal, Tambien cuesta escuchar Siempre soy buena chica, Siempre soy buena chica Para la música, que quiero mirar como va aumentando el volumen ahí, ahora De ahora en adelante, tu haces la noche, sígueme ¿Te sientes un poco borracho? Mira y juguemos, levántate, levátate, hazmelo ahora. ¡Vamos! intenta un club en tu mente,sábado por la noche (oh oh oh oh) Sólo sigue esta noche de fiesta, noche caliente (oh oh oh eh oh oh oh) ¿Ahora estás listo? Tú y mi club Por favor, mira lo que yo siento Yo hago de esta la mejor noche loca Jh/JYoOh disfrutalo locamente Tu sabes de los latidos del corazón El numero de latidos de mi corazón en el día Oh, echa un vistaso al club esta noche Es como una inundacion muy profunda Hay que hacer de esta la mejor noche loca ¿me conoces? nene Eres fascinante para mi, más que otras personas No sé, ahora hay una línea de ayuda Cada uno de mis gestos con las manos "nola" uh oh Te voy a mostrar lo que quieras Es la manera como vivo todo Síganme las personas incluidas (desaparecidas) Esta noche es incondicionalmente mia intenta un club en tu mente,sábado por la noche (oh oh oh oh) Sólo sigue esta noche de fiesta, noche caliente (oh oh oh eh oh oh oh) ¿Ahora estás listo? Tú y mi club Por favor, mira lo que yo siento Yo hago de esta la mejor noche loca Hangul I make it crazy night ha ha ha I make it crazy night ha ha ha ha ha 내가 듣고 노래하는건 real music U don't no crazy u don't no crazy 니가 날 따라하는건 so so cool me 난 항상 good girl 난 항상 good girl stop the music 내가 원한 볼륨을 높여봐 right now 거기 you make it night 이제부터 만들어줄게 날 따라와 이 feel에 취해 넌 조금씩 다가와 (rap) 다같이 놀아봐 get up get up make me now Let's go 뻔뻔 club in your mind Saturday night (oh oh oh oh) 오늘밤만 따라와 party night 뜨거운 night (oh oh oh eh oh oh oh) 지금부터 준비됐어? 너와나의 club 맘껏 누려봐 느끼게 해줄게 I make it better crazy night 내가 스타일링하는건 매번 issue U don't no crazy u don't no crazy 내 얘길 안좋게 떠들어된대도 난 항상 good girl 난 항상 good girl stop the music 내가 원한 볼륨을 높여봐 right now 거기 you make it night 이제부터 만들어줄게 날 따라와 이 feel에 취해 넌 조금씩 다가와 (rap) 다같이 놀아봐 get up get up make me now Let's go 뻔뻔 club in your mind saturday night (oh oh oh oh) 오늘밤만 따라와 party night 뜨거운 night (oh oh oh eh oh oh oh) 지금부터 준비됐어? 너와나의 club 맘껏 누려봐 느끼게 해줄게 I make it better crazy night oh 즐겨봐 미치도록 심장이 뛰고 있잖아 날 말릴수가 없잖아 oh 나를 좀봐 club tonight 깊이 빠져들어와 make it better crazy night (rap) you know me? baby 누구보다 매혹적인 내게 들어와선 어쩔줄을 몰라 내 손짓에 하나하나 놀라 uh oh 원한다면 뭐든보여 줄게 내가 사는 방식이야 모든게 날 따라올 사람은 없거등 이밤 주인공은 무조건 me 뻔뻔 club in your mind Saturday night (oh oh oh oh) 오늘밤만 따라와 party night 뜨거운 night (oh oh oh eh oh oh oh) 지금부터 준비됐어? 너와나의 club 맘껏 누려봐 느끼게 해줄게 I make it better crazy night Datos Categoría:Black Queen